Forest Shade
This page is about my pony,she represents me and looks like me too. Nooot so sure about her name,but I have a few ideas:Pyrite Ironwood,Ebony Ironwood,Forest Shade,Mountain Dust 'Physiological info' Name: Forest Shade Gender: Female Age: 14 Race: Earth pony draft Coat color: Light olive Mane/tail color: Dark dusty brown Mane/tail style: A bit over shoulder-length messy mane with bangs cut around the line of her brows and a short tail Eye color: Deep brown,outlined by an even darker shade Cutiemark: Not decided yet, waiting for Legends of Equestria Occupation: Student Residence: Ponyville 'Psychological info' History: When she was born, she was dead for some time but she came alive. Her front right leg was damaged, but with the help of a shaman and exercise she can move it, although not in a range as broad as her left leg. Even with that she was accepted as every other pony as the deformation isn't that visible. She always loved drawing, ever since preschool she drew a lot. She isn't a very girly mare, and she never wanted to be seen as pretty and spends a lot of her time outside. She doesn't have many friends but loves, cherishes and has a special connection with the ones she does. In school she was always the best student. Everyone assumes that she knows everything - that makes her very insecure and she will only say something if she's 100% sure of it. She also has social haphephobia - a fear of touching. Other ponies touching her or her belongings will make her extremely mad, but she will rarely say anything. Personality: + Caring and nice to those she likes, patient, modest, generous - Very stubborn, careless, mean to those she doesn't like, insecure and shy Picture: Skills/Knowledge: She is skilled at drawing, and she's really smart. Her father taught her a lot about painting. She can use a wide array of weapons: poles, horseshoes, hooves, apples... She can climb all kinds of trees too, and she's very good with animals but not so much with plants. Talent: Not decided yet, waiting for Legends of Equestria Racial Abilities: Mostly earth pony but has 3 traits of other races Earth pony: Strength: Individual can lift up to 1.5 of its bodyweight with extreme exertion and energy Speed: Ground speed 2x that of other pony races Metabolism: Individual can draw large amounts of energy from low-nutrition foods Sure-footed: Individual has excellent balance and a strong spatial understanding of where feet are placed. Allows easier travel over uneven or unsturdy ground Heavy-hooved: Individual has exceptionally strong, hard hooves, that are unlikely to chip or wear down Senses: Individual has a stronger sense of smell and hearing than other pony races (1.5x sensitivity) Earth Attunement: Subterranean caves and tunnels are unlikely to collapse or cave in on earth ponies. Natural rock formations are sturdy and unlikely to crumble. Plant Attunement: Plants grown by the individual are larger, more hearty, nutritious and disease resistant Animal Care: Individual is great with animals and befriends them more easily Unicorn: Perception: Individual is highly perceptive, noticing subtle features and has a good eye for detail Detection: Individual can perceive very strong magical activity in the immediate vicinity Pegasus: Lightfoot: Individual can more easily walk stealthily, with reduced sound of footfalls and diminished hoofprints sdssdd.png|Earth pony group photo. None of those ponies belong to me except the green one,obviously. Doom.png|Chariot of DOOM. Only the green pony belongs to me. PyriteIronwood.png|ID. Please note that Pyrite Ironwood is not her final name. Breezy.png|Kuledud3's pony. Rainstorm.png|Rainstorm Cloud. YellowLight.png|Yellow Light. SkySketch.png|Sky Sketch. Onix.png|Onix. Celestia.png|Princess Celestia. Bane.png|Bane. delwitit.png|Coolest dog ever. Please note that all of these pictures are drawn by me and none of those ponies/dragons/dogs belong to me. Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Female Category:Mare